The Last Threat
by mysexeyedwardcullen
Summary: Cosmic Era 76. The people's militai are searching for the Blue Cosmoses; the last threat to peace. During the search they discovered an unrecorded Plant. Thinking only of the Blue Cosmoses they decided to ignore the inhabiances of the Plant, for how long?
1. Prologue

**I do not any of the original characters of this story. All the credit goes to the orginal author of the story. **

**For those of you reading, thank you so much for giving your time to read it. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

**It is now Cosmic Era 76. Only three years have passed since the last War. ORB* and ZAFT* have once again joined in peace. On both sides things and lives have been normal. **

**But, one question still remains for ORB and ZAFT. Where are the Blue Cosmoses*? No one knows the answer to this question; but, the military forces are looking. During their **

**search they discovered an unrecorded Plant*, but not the Blue Cosmoses. Thinking only of the Blue Cosmoses, they decided to ignore the inhabitants of the Plant. So they left, **

**not even knowing what was on this Plant. Will this Plant arise to be an enemy? Will they be connected to the Blue Cosmoses? Or will they be an alley? No one knows and no one **

**wants to find out. But do they have a choice? So our story begins with Lyra Tokisaka...**

***ORB – Is all of Earth**

***ZAFT – A colony that is made of technology that gives you all of Earth's resources. It is also called a Plant. **

***Plant – A place like Earth that is made from technology that floats in outer space.**

***Blue Cosmoses - A group of people who hate the coordinators. **

***Coordinators - People with high intelligence. Can do anything just by watching it done and they can process anything quickly. **

***Naturals - Ordinary people.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Reviews are always welcomed and please be nice if you do not like it. This is my first story. Buy, if you have any ideas to make it better I am opened to suggestions. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one. Once again thank to those of you taking your time to read it. It means alot to me. **

**All the orginal characters to this story belong to the orginal author.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Today was a warm and sunny. You could tell that the winds outside were calm and so was the life out side. It was just one of those types of mornings. Just a patch of light got through the curtains of my room. I rose to the disturbing sound of my alarm. I now felt the cool air in the room as I reached to turn off my alarm. A shiver went down my body from the cool air above my covers. Then I turned to face the ceiling.**

"**Today is the day" I thought to myself.**

**I looked at the photo of my mother, older brother and younger sister that have died. I could still she her in the morning. She would be running to our rooms telling us to wake up and start a new and better day. **

**She always wore some sort of a light, misty blue colored skirt that went down to her knees. Her shirt would be made of cotton that was normally the same color as the skirt. The shirt would fit every curve on her body like it was specially made for her. It was usually a v-neck that didn't show off much cleverage. She would wear high heels to make herself look nice. But she never really need to do that, because everything she wore looked nice on her. Especially with her soft smooth face that needed no makeup at all. The most she wore was some lipstick on her full lips that moved like the wind as she spoke and she would aslo sometimes wear eye shadow on her soft blue eyes. Her long dark hair would be up in a bun as if nothing was holding it. She would only wear two piece of jewelry every day. That was of course, the wedding ring and the necklace my father had given her on their first anniversary. And when she would smile, no matter what was happening, it brightened up the whole room. My mother was forty when she died.**

**My older brother was strong and always tried to fulfill my father's dream. Though he didn't look much built, he was. He had a broad, handsome face that looked perfect. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes always seemed to smile and be at peace. But when he was forced to do things that were out of the question to him or when someone had hurt his family they would become dark and cold, and is whole face would freeze into one terrifying look. You would wonder if it would ever go back to normal. Though my brother did not like fulfilling my father's dream, he did. He did it for us. He knew that my father would make my younger sister and I fulfill his dream if he did not. He was always caring and looking out for us. He always had girls running up to him as if there was no tomorrow. He always told them that he had already found the one. **

**And we all agreed on that. Her name was Nami Yoritomo. She was a shy and innocent girl. Her hair was about shoulder length and it was blonde. She had a childish face that always smiled. But whenever my brother held her in his arms she would start glowing. My brother accident has nearly killed her in more ways than one. She is now living with me. My brother died at age twenty-two. **

**My younger sister was average height. She had shoulder length hair that was a brown color with a little bit of a red look in it. She always put in a high ponytail. Her light brown eyes could describe everything she was on the inside. She had an occasional attitude now and again, but we loved her. She was always ready to take the world by force. Saying she could anything and everything she wanted. But, she would find out every day something she needed help with; that's when all of us would be by her side. She would always wear jeans or a little skirt, with short sleeved shirt and a light jacket. Her shoes could be anything, depending on the day. She was attached to her cell phone my mother and father had given her. It was so funny to watch her sit there and stare at it. She died at age eleven. **

**I can still remember when I received the news about their death. I broke down in tears and locked my self in my room, not allowing anyone to come in for three weeks. Then two months later I decided I would complete my father's dream for my brother. And so I joined the Z.A.F.T. military force. Today was the day that I would get assigned to my ship and team. I jumped out of bed, putting all the bad memories behind me; just my goal was set in my mind. I went straight for the curtains in my room to let the light in. But, as I reached for them, I heard a knock at the doors.**

"**Who is it?" I asked.**

**The door slowly creeped open and I saw her smooth childish face.**

"**My lady," she said in a small voice. "Are you up? You need to start getting ready. Let me get your uniform."**

**I smiled and returned to opening the curtains. Mina was my maid or housekeeper, if you will. She has been keeping me on top of things around here.**

"**Thank you, Mina," I replied with a bright smile. She returned it and started my bath.**

**The sunlight had brightened up the whole room. The crimson red walls sparkled in the sun with the chandelier. The dark wood on my bed, desk, closet, nightstand, and bookshelf looked as smooth as ever. The ruby red chair and bedspread helped the walls complete the room. I grabbed my remote to the TV and turned on the news. **

**They had just gotten to the weather. The sound drifted off as I entered my bathroom. It was all white. The marble floor, was cold, which was usual for a morning like this one. The mirror shined brightly as the sun hit it from the window right above the bathtub. The bathroom counters were marble and the walls had a sparkling touch to them.**

**Mina had just finished my bath as I finished undressing. As I stepped in, a warmth spread through my body. All my muscles relaxed and unlocked. The sweet smell of my warm vanilla sugar body soap helped me get calm. I stayed in for 45 minutes to calm myself for today. As I got out, I dried off and put on my uniform. It was a normal red uniform for Z.A.F.T officers. It had not a long but not a short skirt that was a ruby red color that reached half way down my thighs, and then I had to put on my white shirt and then the red Z.A.F.T. military jacket over it and buttoned it up. I had a quick breakfast and then quickly grabbed my high heel white boots and headed for the door, straight for my car. The way I drove it only took me fifteen minutes to get there so I was right on time. **

**I stood next to my friend Tiara Toya for the ceremony. Tiara and I were placed on the same ship, the Minerva. But, sadly so was my fiancé'. That _really_ made my day. I knew that my dad did that on purpose. Ever since my mother, brother and sister died, he started acting different. So I just ignored it for now. I got a grand tour of the ship. It was even bigger than I thought it would be. I was in shock.**

**Toya and I had to share a room with another team member, that which did not bother us at all. We started putting our belongings away. Right when we were done the ship was attacked. The whole ship shook. I looked at Toya. She was staring at me. **

"**_What_ attacked the ship?!" I asked myself. "Or _who_ attacked the ship and _why_?" **

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review are welcomed. This is my first story so please do not be too mean about it. Ideas and suggestions to make that story better are welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok here is Chapter 2 ^_^ All of the orginal characters and names and so on belong to the orignal writers. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. **

***Gundam - to make it simple its like a tranformer that people can sit in and control.**

**Alot of people were asking me what that was.****Chapter 2:**

* * *

"**Code red! I repeat, code red!" yelled the Captain.**

**I grabbed my gun and ran to the holder.**

"**What in the heck is going on here?!" I asked as I entered.**

"**We don't know yet," said Sora my fiancé as I walked up to him.**

"**Well, we should know!"**

"**Well then I will find out for you, dear."**

"**Shut up! And don't you **_**dare**_** call me that" I said as I entered my Gundam.**

**I turned it on. The other team members did, too. We all put the screen on to see each other. I first saw Shinn Asuka's face. His face was so serious and tight. His soft brown eyes turned hard in one moment. He had full confidence in himself. It was written all over his face. **

**Lunamaria Hawk was the second to appear on my screen. Her face stayed the same, her pink eyes soft. But her body language was nervous and tight. I was surprised by this. Her report I read in the past made it seem that she would be used to this sort of thing. **

**Sora was the last to show up on my screen. His blue eyes locked with mine. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking and what his reaction was to this situation. But I couldn't find the answer in either question**

"**Will you two love birds stop staring at each other?" yelled Shinn.**

"**Sorry I was…WAIT! He is not my LOVER and he never will be!" I yelled.**

"**Yeah, okay sure. Whatever you say. Just pay attention!"**

"**Whatever!"**

"**How could you say that, sweetie?" asked Sora in a supposedly cute seductive voice.**

"**Oh shut up! Don't call me anything but my name or you will need someone help you!"**

"**Okay, okay! I get it. Hey, Shinn, how about you ask the deck what is going on?"**

"**That is a good idea, Sora; but sadly I already did that and they are still trying to figure out if the ship is a friend or foe. So if you want to figure it out yourself then by all means ASK!" said Shinn in a very annoyed voice.**

**Just as Sora was about to say something back to Shinn, the ship was hit again which made the whole place shake. We all grabbed the controls, trying not so much. Then the Captain came on our screens.**

"**Okay, kids, get ready to launch on my command!" **

"**But Captain…what is out there?" asked Lunamaria.**

**She sighed and took a deep breath. "We're not very sure. It's a new kind of weapon. It also has no symbol on it that belongs to the colonies. So we tried to contact the ship, but it didn't respond. Instead, they shot a missile at us. So be ready." With that she was signed off.**

**We all listened while Shinn made a plan. "Okay, this is how it's going to work. First we'll surround the ship and shoot at it. Now depending on how smart this thing is, if this will work or not. If it doesn't work, we will have to split up. Get as far away from each other as you can, but not too far. We need to be able to tell if you need help. When the weapon starts looking for us, I want Lyra and Sora moving toward their back engines. Then, Lunamaria I want you to move right above the ship as I go straight in front of them. On my signal, we will all fire them at once. Make sure that if you see any symbol on it that you take a picture of it. And Lunamaria, as you are moving above the ship, analyze it as best as you can."**

**We all agreed on the plan. It was simple and easy to do - we hoped. We sat ready for the command. The Captain came on when we were shot at again.**

"**LAUNCH!" she yelled.**

**Shinn went first. "Clear, all signs are green. Shinn Asuka you're ready for launch" said Toya.**

"**Shinn Asuka! **_**Destiny**_** launching!"**

"**Lunamaria Hawk! **_**Impulus**_** launching!**

"**Sora! **_**Righteous**_** launching!"**

**Lyra Tokisaka! **_**Aslan**_** launching!**

**Then out of nowhere as I launched my whole body went numb. and **

**And I thought, '**_**What if…what if I don't come back?' **_**The fire beams were coming straight for me…**

Thank you for reading. Please leave a review so I know what you think. And as always if you have any ideas on how to make the story better please leave a comment.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 ^_^ All of the orginal characters and ect. belong to the orignal writers. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**"That's nonesense Lyra! Of course you're coming back!" I yelled to myself mentally.**

**All of a sudden a beam of bright light exploded right in front of my gundam. I then came back to reality. Next, thing I knew Shinn came on my screen.**

"**What in God's name do you think you're doing!" he yelled. "You're a weak imbecile! If you keep sitting there like that, then the only use you will ever be on this team is for target practice! By all means stay if you want to die! I do not tolerate weaklings on my team!"**

**After he said that rage built up in me. I could feel my body tighten. My once soft, blue eyes that were once soft blue and green became cold. I looked at Shinn through the screen; the only thing I could do. He got the messaged through my eyes and backed off.**

**We then surrounded the ship. Before we know it, the ship fired missiles in all directions. Dodging the missiles was a necessity. It was something we had to do so we wouldn't perish to an enemy we didn't even know. Our only problem – no way to escape. Beams were being shot in all directions; this made it hard for even a coordinator to dodge them. Finally, Shinn told us it was time.**

**I then used the fast speed of the **_**Aslan **_**to move up into the clouds. While Sora used his **_**Righteous**_** to go under water. Shinn and Lunamaria shot up after me. We all then watched the ship. It stayed still…as if time had stopped. It then turned moved its direction to the **_**Menerva**_**. **

**As it did this we moved to our positions. Shinn came on the speaker.**

"**Three, two, one…NOW!" he yelled.**

**I went down to the back of the engine and drew out my **_**Aslans'**_** sword. I swung it across the engine. Out of nowhere Sora came up and sliced it down the middle. Lunamaria was just about done scanning the enemy's ship when a fire beam hit her. I flew over there and cut their weapons off. Just as I did that the holder to that ship opened and out came a gundam. We all froze. Not knowing what to do, I turned on the communication screen and started to try contacting the unknown gundam.**

"**Hello this Lyra Tokisaka of Zaft military forces. Please land your gundam and surrender." I waited for a couple of seconds before I said anything else. "I repeat land your gundam and surrender or we will shot."**

**This time I got a response just not the one I wanted to get. The gundam took out its gun and aimed it at me. I was not going to take that as an answer.**

"**I warned you!"**

**I then flew high in the air and took out **_**Aslan's**_** gun. I used the speed of the **_**Aslan**_** and got down to the gundam before it could move. I shot the gun out of its hand. I quickly put mine away and took out my sword and put it up to the gundams neck. It froze as if it had turned off. I pulled the sword more towards its neck. It still didn't respond. I took a step back and cut it right above the cockpit. Shinn and Sora then came and picked up the gundam and brought it back to the **_**Menerva**_**.**

**By the time I had landed in the holder, we had guards all around the gundam. I got out of my cockpit quickly. When I reached the gundam, the cockpit opened. We stood there waiting for **_**someone**_** or **_**something**_** to come out. I looked up at the gundam. A body wearing a full gundam uniform and helmet came out. I watched it as it placed it foot on the stirrup. The stirrup was connected to the wire that lowered him to the floor of the holder. Everyone put up their guns. I stepped forward in front of everyone and looked at him. Now that I could get a good look at the figure I could tell it was a man. The man that lay before me was about six-three in height and was well trained determined by the muscles on him. He was no joke at all. The question was '**_**why he didn't put a good enough fight out there.'**_** What I did was nothing. He didn't even try to get away.**

**When neither of us did nothing, I looked straight at him and took a deep breath before saying "Take off your helmet and put it down all your weapons that you might have on your person" I said in a firm voice. He looked at me and just stood there. "Do not make me repeat myself!" With that statement all the guns behind me clicked ready to shoot. He then looked up and slowly reached to take off his helmet. Once he lifted it off his long, blonde bangs, fell down to his eyebrows. **

**His cold, blues eyes met mine. He bent down slowly and put his helmet on the floor. He stood back up even slower than when he went down. Looking and taking in my whole appearance. I could hear Sora in the back cursing him for looking at me. I couldn't help but smile. **

"**Well I'm guessing you are not the Captain, 'cause you are too HOT to be one" he said with a smile. I smiled a little bit; Sora cursing was getting louder because it was clear he was hitting on me. **

"**What is your name?" I asked still with a smile on my face.**

"**Kenehi Toshiro."**

"**Well Mr. Toshiro, I…"**

"**You can call me Kenechi, Ms…"**

"**Ms. Tokisaka. Who are you working for?"**

"**Must we say everything out in the open like this? How about dinner? I'm starving." Before I could have responded, Sora had him by the throat on the ground.**

"**Stay away from my fiancé you in conniving PIG! You so even look at her I will make sure…"**

"**Sora get off of him!" yelled Shinn as he started tearing him off. A smile of amusement went all across his face.**

"**Your fiancé?! That's an understatement. She would leave you for the first chance she got. I can see it in her eyes."**

**"Shinn stood there holding Sora back. Sora on the other hand didn't care or noticed that he was not only making a fool of himself, of me, the ship, and his father.**

"**Look here you **_**PIG**_**! You will stay away from her and if I catch you near her or even looking at her you won't want to be around anymore. Do I make myself clear?"**

"**Oh perfectly. But, I must say the only "**_**pig**_**" in this room is you. For I am not the one holding freedom. Nor am I the one forcing her to marry me for my own selfish deeds."**

"**What did you say?!"**

"**Oh please stop being a child."**

"**I will love my wife with more than anything!"**

"**Um fiancé…we aren't married yet" I stated in a low voice.**

"**I don't think you do see…when yall were fighting me, or the ship I should say and fire beams were heading straight for her I would think that the person that loves her the most would give in front of the beams without hesitation. But the one I saw do that wasn't you, it was him." He pointed straight to Shinn. Shinn not knowing what to say or how to react stood there quietly and motionless. Sora then took this chance, full of rage and anger beyond anything seen, or so I believe, broke out of Shinn's grasp. His eyes had turned so cold and dark I believed that if he were to look at anything for too long it would catch fire.**

**He then began to make his way towards Kenechi. Fear rose up in me, as I look at him. The shame and hurt he felt from Kenechi's truthful words stung him deeper than anyone I knew could reach. He grabbed his gun as he walked towards him and aimed it right at him. I knew from the voice inside me, my reaction to this moment was unspeakable and that I would be ashamed of myself greatly. But, I did anyways. I put my gun away and ran up behind Sora and wrapped my arms around him.**

"**Please don't! Please Sora don't do this!" I started to cry. "I know he has gotten you mad and upset. But, this is not the answer! I could never marry someone who would do this to another man for something like this! Please, I am begging you…don't. Don't do this to yourself, to me, to your father, and to this ship! Don't!"**

**He looked at me and then at Kenechi. He put his gun away and slid his arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him. He then glared at Kenechi. **

"**Go near my finance again I swear you will regret it. And that time she won't be there to stop me." Kenechi looked backed at him and smiled.**

"**That may be hard to do because she is so *amn sexy and I have just met her."**

**He started to charge at him again and I pulled him back. I looked into his deep blue eyes and started to beg. I allowed him to see my fear, my pleading, and crying out side. I showed him with my eyes and he took it. He pulled me closer to him than I ever wanted to be and we turned and walked out. Lunamaria got Shinn out of his stage of shock and they arrested Kenechi.**

**I was walking with Sora in silence all the way to his room. I started holding his hand to make my fear of him turning around and running back to kill Kenechi go away. I was deep in thought trying to come up with a way to make sure they never met again. I knew the Captain was going to hear about this, and lord knows what is going to happen when she hears about it.**

"**Lyra? Lyra? Lyra?!"**

"**Huh? What's?" I replied as I was brought back to reality from Sora screaming my name.**

"**Are you ok? I mean I was talking to us and you never responed."**

"**Oh, sorry Sora…I was just thinking."**

"**Like I couldn't tell that already Lyr."**

"**Haha, very funny Sora and to answer your question yes I'm fine."**

"**Ok, just checking. You know Lyra…um…this is the first time you held my hand since your dad announced our engagement." I froze not knowing what to do. **

"**Um…yeah…here's your room."**

"**How about you come on in?" he asked, he pushed me in as he opened his bedroom door.**

"**Sora stop! No I'm not doing this. This isn't right! I was just walking you to the room! That's it nothing else! Now let me leave!"**

"**Sorry I can't do that Lyr. I finally have you and I'm not going to let you go now. Not ever." As he said this he pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me.**

"**NO SORA DON'T!" I screamed. Just as he was about to start kissing me when the door slid opened. He stopped and looked towards the door. My eyes were flooding with tears, I couldn't see a thing. All I saw was a figure.**

"**Get off of her! Now!" the figure spoke. Sora got off of me and walked towards the figure. Next thing I knew I heard punches and slaps. The last thing I heard from the fight was a huge bang. Strong arms lifted off the bed and started carrying me. We reached my room and my eyes had finally cleared up. I looked and saw Shinn standing right over my bed after laying me down in it. **

"**Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned and worried voice. I nodded in response. He smiled. "Good." I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

"**Thank you, thank you" I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. But I didn't care. After about five minutes of staying that way. We moved apart and looked at each other. I leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He then started making the kiss passionate and that is when we both pulled away.**

"**We shouldn't have done that…" I stated, trying to hide the blush that had started to form on my cheeks. **

"**No we shouldn't have…" He then looked at me seriously. "But, I'm glad we did. Good night Lyra." With that he walked out the room.**

"**Good night" I whispered as the door closed behind him. I laid down in my bed think of what just happened. Allowing the thoughts slowly put me into a deep peaceful sleep.**


End file.
